vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Psykos (One-Punch Man)
|-|"Gyoro Gyoro"= |-|True Self= Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the One Punch Man Webcomic. Please do not continue if you aren't up to date with the chapters, and/or don't wish to be spoiled. "Third Eye" Psykos (サイコス'', Saikosu'') is a former friend of Fubuki that turned into a monster within One-Punch Man. She used to be the soft-spoken, dorky colleague of B-Class Fubuki that wanted to make use of her telekinetic powers to help the world. But ever since a horrifying vision of the future led her to insanity, she became the terrifying leader of the Monster Association, a group that boasts some of the mightiest Dragon level threats in the world, of which include herself. Her power is on a level that seemed to gain some respect from Orochi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Psykos Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Esper, Monster Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Wind Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Electricity Manipulation, Flight (Via Telekinesis), Precognition (Distant future only) 'Attack Potency: At least City level (Able to pin down, harm and prevent a weakened Bang from moving, who could still one shot multiple Dragon level threats) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Pinned down Bang who was in the middle of blitzing Dragon level monsters) Lifting Strength: Class G with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, At least City level with Barriers Stamina: Very high Range: Several hundreds of meters with telekinesis Standard Equipment: A meat puppet that she controls remotely. Intelligence: High, led the Monsters Association in secret and is one of the few monsters that survived a confrontation with Tatsumaki. Knows how espers work and their weaknesses and with this was able to harm Tatsumaki and weaken her greatly this way. Weaknesses: Prone to rage and fits of insanity. Telekinetic attacks can be diverted if the opponent knows how to. Not as versatile as Fubuki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skilled Psychic Combatant: Since obtaining her powers under Fubuki, Psykos has greatly improved the strength of her abilities. However, she still has less experience and expertise than Fubuki and Tatsumaki, which is why she lost to Fubuki even though she had a greater psychic output. *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. *'Telekinetic Gravitational Wave' (超動念動重力波, Chōdō Nen-dō Jūryoku Ha): Psykos multiplies the gravity around a certain area to crush her opponent. *'Spy Drones': Gyoro Gyoro has several spy drones that are shaped in its image and can communicate through them along with seeing things outside his line of vision. *'Telepathy' (テレパシー, Terepashī): Psykos uses telepathy to communicate with others. She uses this, as Gyoro Gyoro, to tell Garou to wait while sorting out disputes among the monsters *'Precognition': Psykos has the ability to see into the future. This ability is called the "Third Eye" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7